Moonlit Dancer
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: Kimiko is dancing in the moonlight when a pair of emerald eyes spot her. What could possibly happen? Rai x Kim Oneshot.


Just a Note: My last story Not Snow White (it is a RaiKim story, not a fairy tale) seemed like it didn't get too many hits and I figure it was because I didn't post it at the right time, so if you didn't read it yet, you might like it! thanks! Now on with this week's story...

Title: Moonlit Dancer  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, and I never will.  
Dedication: This one goes out to CommonKnowledge for that awesome review you left me! yayness! (ps I have an odd fear too, I'm afraid of fish! eep!)  
A Special Thanks to: sugaryay1239, CommonKnowledge, Stormy Dreamer, and uchihakiriko for reviewing my last story! You all seriously rock!  
Genre: Romance/pointless fluff  
Rating: T  
Date of completion: 4:24 pm, August 6, 2007  
word count: 1175  
Summery: Kimiko is dancing in the moonlight when a pair of emerald eyes spot her. What could possibly happen? Rai x Kim Oneshot.

It was her little secret, but she liked to dance. To leap, pirouette, and gracefully bend was her favorite feeling. She always wanted to be the beautiful, graceful ballerina, but she never got the chance. She was supposed to be strongly against airheaded girls though, and thus could never give in to the dancing.

The others wouldn't understand it. Clay wouldn't tease her for it, but he might if the others joined in. Omi would insist that dancing was something girls were allowed to do (and was within their limitations or some other sexist remarks like that). Of all of them she worried more about what Raimundo would say. He would mock her for being a dreaming, dancing fool. He'd laugh, and tease, and he would never let her forget it. She hated how he knew just how to get on her last nerve!

The others were fast asleep in their rooms at the moment, so for now she could be whoever she wanted to. She felt confidence surge through her veins and she began her dance, the only music was the chirp of a restless cricket in a nearby tree.

_By night a romantic ember dances_.

She liked to do this, but during the day it (even if she could dance then) it just wasn't as special. Something about the night made her really come alive. It was like a beautiful fire, fully visible, and being fed on desire. The night of the full moon was her favorite one to dance on. It fueled her passion for dancing, and she would pirouette until her heart was content. It seemed to cast a spotlight down on her, and made her body move. Sometimes she would do Jazz, sometimes even hip hop, but most the time she danced ballet. She'd never had a lesson in her life, but as always fire has a tendency to dance.

It was a full moon that night, and as she began to freely move in her blue nightgown a pair of emerald green eyes watched in intrigue.

He'd never seen this side of her. He actually had snuck out to see the stars since there was no better time to see them than on a clear, summer eve, but instead he'd found something more interesting.

She commanded all attention like a goddess. She was captivating without being showy. Her long, black hair was cascading down her back like a waterfall, and it was clearly getting messy with the spins and bends she was doing, but this was when he thought of her as most beautiful.

He hated it when she changed her style every day. He especially hated the hair dye; he didn't understand why she went through all that trouble just to come up looking half as good as she originally would have.

A few pleea's, a splits, three leaps, and a potamarie later (they're ballet terms, and probably spelled wrong.) He was still watching her. It was like he couldn't tear his eyes away, but the suddenly she stopped.

She didn't know why, but she had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. Her eyes darted this way and that until they fell upon the brunette prankster in his green pajamas.

"Raimundo!" she flushed a vivid red in embarrassment.

"Relax, I didn't come to spy. I just came to see the stars," he said honestly putting his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Rai, don't ever watch me like that again! I'm no good at dancing, just please don't tease me about it," Kimiko groaned.

"No Kimi," Raimundo said stepping right in front of the worried girl. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a _very_ good dancer."

"But I've never even taken a class!" she insisted unwilling to accept the compliment.

"So? All that means is you're naturally good. It's like part of your element. Fire can dance right?" he asked putting his hands in his pajama pockets.

"Yes, but fire dances better with wind." Kimiko grinned knowing the full extent of what she'd said.

He did too and smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't do ballet," he shrugged.

"Ballroom?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Hip hop?"

"No."

"Jazz?"

"No."

"You're no fun Rai," she pouted.

"Well I'm not much of a dancer." he sighed. He hated to see her unhappy, but those just weren't his style.

"Do you dance at all?" she asked curiously.

Without another word he spun her into his arms and dipped her.

"I like Salsa dancing." he grinned

"Can you teach me?" she asked excited at the prospect of learning a new dance.

"You're a natural dancer, and wind does make fire dance," he teased. "So I'll lead."

"What do I do?" she questioned before finding one of his arms around her waist.

"Trust me." he answered simply.

Together they preformed silently under a full moon. They got lost in the dance, the close contact of their bodies driving their minds to the point of insanity with desire. As the dance ended Raimundo dipped her again, but this time he made a bold move and kissed her.

She felt fireworks go off inside her head, and kissed back with passion. Finally they broke for oxygen, and the Shoku leader started sputtering apologies.

"Rai," Kimiko giggled placing a finger to his lips. "I don't want apologies. What I want is another kiss."

He laughed with her for a moment before gladly granting her request. This kiss lasted longer and held more passion than the previous (if that was even possible). His tongue ran over her lips begging entrance and she opened her mouth suppressing a moan. The pair of teenagers toppled over into the soft grass by the training yard. The make-out session continued for a while, and eventually Raimundo and Kimiko just curled up together in the grass looking up at the stars.

Raimundo's shirt was draped across Kimiko's back like a blanket, and he didn't bother to ask for it back. Kimiko (still fully dressed) contently laid her head on Rai's chest. She wouldn't be so content in the morning when she would discover Rai had left quite a mark on her neck, but now life was perfect.

"Rai," she smiled, his arms held her protectively close.

"Hmm?" he sleepily mumbled.

"Promise me we'll do this again sometime," she grinned.

"The dancing or making-out?" he asked smirking.

"Both," she joyfully sighed.

"Sure. Night girl, I love you," he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Rai, I love you too." she dreamily cooed falling asleep in his arms beneath the moon and stars.

Salsa. Even the word made her lips tingle with excitement. Now _there_ was a fiery dance.

Finnies!

This was one of my shorter, but oddly inspired stories. There is a little bit of a humerous oneshot that follows this (it's like a sequal I guess) story. I have a feeling you guys are going to like the next one (at least I hope so! tehehe!). Anyways, I'll post that next week probably on Friday night.

I hope you liked it! Thanks in advance to all who review! And please do review! Thanks for reading!!!

Much love,

heart.


End file.
